Celos
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Porque ella era su Hime y no la pensaba compartir con nadie.
1. Celos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es de mi propia creación.**

* * *

 **CELOS**

Si hace un año atrás le hubiesen dicho que Uchiha Sasuke sería su novio lo mandaría con Tsunade-sama para que lo revisaran, porque aquella idea le parecía absolutamente imposible, una completa locura, aquello jamás podría pasar, jamás.

No porque ella no se pudiera interesar en el último de los Uchiha; en parte, ya que aún le gustaba Naruto-kun, además le ponía nerviosa. Sino porque creía que su existencia era algo totalmente ajeno y desconocido para él, muchos decían que ella era rara, por lo que no creía que se percatara de su existencia. Además, sabía que Sakura-san aún estaba interesada en Sasuke, por lo que era otro contra y uno muy importante, no quería lastimarla, siempre había sido muy amable con ella, se lo debía.

Claro que de algún modo el exvengador se las había arreglado para que incluso la propia Haruno la alentase a que aceptara la propuesta del morocho de ser su novia. Además, no lo podía negar por más tiempo, había caído rendida por sus extraños encantos. No se dio cuenta de como ni cuando había pasado hasta que no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en él.

Hoy iban a celebrar su aniversario de un mes, claro que no le había dicho nada al Uchiha porque sabía que ese tipo de celebraciones le resultaban un fastidio, así que sencillamente irían a una cita como cualquier otra, había preparado un picnic.

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por la aldea, mientras se escuchaban los murmurios de la gente, que aún se encontraban sorprendidos de que la dulce princesita Hyuga aceptase salir con el oscuro exvengador de Konoha. Sasuke ignoraba olímpicamente aquellos comentarios, le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran, Hinata era suya, solo suya.

Por eso, cuando oyó como unos chicos hablaban sobre lo hermosa que se había vuelto **su** Hinata su sangre hervía, así que casi sin darse cuenta había activado el sharingan asustando a aquello pobres chicos, que salieron corriendo despavoridos.

—No deberías hacer eso Sasuke-kun—le reprendió Hinata solo obteniendo un chasquido en señal de molestia.

—Es su culpa, no deberían estar mirando a la novia de otra persona—dijo serio y estoico, pero ella sabía que estaba enfadado.

Aquello también había sido una gran sorpresa cuando habían empezado a salir, el frío Uchiha se ponía celoso muy fácilmente, algo que le resultaba bastante enternecedor, ya que siempre se ponía muy nervioso y protector con ese tema, se veía lindo.

Recordaba perfectamente como el pobre de Kiba-kun había sido su primera víctima. Claro que ella le había dicho miles de veces que el castaño solo era su amigo, su compañero, era parte de su familia, como su hermano, pero aun así para Sasuke parecía que aquello no era suficiente. Si no hubiera sido porque el Inuzuka tenía muy buenos reflejos el chidori de Sasuke lo hubiera dado de lleno. Claro que por aquello se llevó una enorme reprimenda por parte de la peliazul, pero Kiba entendió que lo mejor era no abrazar a su amiga en frente del pelinegro, era demasiado peligroso para su salud el querer provocarlo.

—No deberías ser tan celoso Sasuke-kun—habló ella haciendo que él la mirara.

—No lo soy—contestó tranquilo mientras aceleraba ligeramente su paso, siempre hacía eso cuando quería evadir algo.

La siguiente vez que había tenido uno de esos ataques fue con su Niisan, algo que no comprendía, ¡era su primo!, pero según él el castaño la miraba con ojos que no tenían nada de fraternidad. Claro que no era así, pero todo se complicó porque había oído la conversación que Neji y Hinata había tenido, donde él le decía que no debía seguir con él, que debía buscar a alguien mejor, que la prefería que estuviera detrás del Uzumaki, que con él.

Aquello no le había sentado muy bien y tuvo que evitar que ambos se pusieran a pelear, menos mal que nada ocurrió al final.

—Y lo de Kiba-kun, o Neji-niisan, incluso Naruto-kun—dijo logrando que se tensara.

Si Sasuke debía abogar por el mismo, podía decir que lo de Naruto había sido más culpa de rubio que de él. Era el blondo quien lo había provocado, sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que se acercase demás a Hinata, ya que había sido el primer amor de la peliazul. Por lo que le había dicho muchas veces al dobe de su amigo que no se sobrepasara con la Hyuga.

Pero claro, lo que le entraba por una oreja le salía por la otra, por lo que a la mínima que podía abrazaba a su novia solo para molestarlo, por lo que no podía culparlo por utilizar maniobras para que aprendiera una lección, cosa que lo llevó al hospital.

—El usuratonkachi se lo buscó—dijo haciendo que ella sonriera, le encantaba verlo nervioso.

—Entonces… aquel niño o ese gatito también tenían la culpa—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa risueña.

Aquello era jugar sucio, ella sabía perfectamente que lo que había pasado era que como era su primera cita deseaba que todo saliera bien. Pero después de que ellos encontraran a ese molesto mocoso que no se había separado ni un segundo de su Hina hasta que encontraron a sus padres no había podido disfrutar su tiempo con ella.

Y lo del gato había sido igual, ya que en su segunda cita toda su atención se había centrado en aquel negro minino, que por varias cosas prácticamente ahora vivía en la residencia Uchiha.

—Allí no me puse celoso—contestó molesto.

—Te quiero—dijo de repente sorprendiéndolo. —Nunca pensé que yo y tu—pero él la calló atrayéndola a su pecho.

Podía escuchar los latidos del morocho, eran fuertes y rápido, iguales a los de ella, se sentía tan segura cuando la abrazaba.

—El amor de los Uchiha es el más grande de todos, por eso es que nunca dejaré que nadie te aleje de mi lado. Siempre estaré para ti y te protegeré—dijo besándola, para luego mostrarle un collar con el símbolo de su clan. —Feliz aniversario.

Unas delgadas lágrimas descendieron del rostro de la chica, no esperaba que él se hubiera acordado de eso, era tan feliz.

Ella de su bolsa extrajo unos guantes de entrenamiento que ella misma había hecho, bordado con la insignia del clan del chico, sabía que los suyos estaban bastante gastados por lo mucho que entrenaba.

—He traído okaka onigiris y unos tomates, ¿quieres ir a comer? —preguntó con su dulce tono de voz.

Sasuke le dio una ligera sonrisa que la sonrojó, le encantaba verla así, con sus mejillas rojizas, como dos deliciosos tomates maduros, quería comérsela entera. Así que la volvió a besar, para luego morderle una de sus mejillas.

—Creo que prefiero estos adorables tomates—contestó haciendo que se avergonzara más, y el humo empezara a salir de sus orejas.

Era cierto que Sasuke tenía fallos, era un celoso, pero lo quería tal cual como era y no lo cambiaría por nada.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: últimamente me siento muy inspirada así que les he traído este pequeño one-shot. No se porque a pesar de que Sasuke se ve tan frío como es un Uchiha estoy segura que cuando ama de verdad lo hace a lo grande, por eso hice esto. Espero que les haya gustado, ya nos vemos.**


	2. Encuentro familiar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

 **ENCUENTRO FAMILIAR**

Sasuke, desde el primer momento había entendido que salir con la primogénita de los Hyuga no iba a ser fácil, y no solo porque era la heredera de un poderoso y tradicional clan, no; no era solo eso. Parecía que, con el paso de los años, después de la cuarta guerra ninja, las palabras de aliento que la peliazul le dijo al Uzumaki todavía resonaban en los corazones de muchos ninjas masculinos, por lo que la popularidad de la chica había aumentado.

Y, aun así, aquello no le había importado, sabía que era mejor que cualquier mindundi que se quisiera aproximar a su princesa, no era algo que realmente le preocupase, después de todo él era Uchiha Sasuke. Pero, el verdadero problema radicaba en el padre y hermana de su novia, parecía que ambos habían decidido hacerle la vida imposible, convencidos de que no era el adecuado para la ojiluna, cosa que él discrepaba totalmente.

Él había curado su corazón cuando el idiota de su mejor amigo la había herido, claro que ella había sanado su alma con su presencia y sonrisa, pero aún así…Bueno, posiblemente la Hyuga había hecho más por él que al revés, posiblemente era un novio muy celoso y muchas veces eso conllevaba a discusiones con su hime, pero aún así, a pesar de todos esos problemas sabía que él era perfecto para ella. Él era la persona que más la amaba en el mucho entero, de eso estaba totalmente convencido.

Por ello es que no aceptó cuando su disque "suegro" y "cuñada" habían declarado que le había conseguido un prometido a la peliazul. No soportó ver como el hermoso angelical rostro de su princesa se empañaba de lágrimas llenas de amargura y dolor, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, diciéndole las malas noticias, logrando que todo su ser se estremeciera al verla de aquella manera.

La ira había corrido en él, estaba bien que no lo soportaran ni aceptaran, no le importaba nada de eso. Pero la cosa era muy diferente si su princesa se encontraba involucrada, porque a quien estaban hiriendo era a ella, por lo tanto, las cosas sencillamente no se iban a quedar de esa manera.

Así que decidido se encaminó hacia la mansión Hyuga, a pesar de las negativas de su novia. Por fin iba a visitar a su "querido suegro", cosa que había evitado de todas las maneras durante ese año que llevaban saliendo, a pesar de que Hinata se lo había pedido muchas veces. Pero es que él prefería no ir porque seguramente sabía lo que aquel estoico hombre le diría, algo que en el fondo él también temía.

No ser merecedor de su amor.

Él había sido un hombre que se había dejado llevar por la venganza, para que al final todo lo que creyó cierto, fuera una horrible mentira y pagara las consecuencias de sus actos. Mientras que ella era el ser más puro y dulce del mundo, sabía, muy en el fondo que había tenido mucha suerte de que ella se interpusiera en su camino aquel día en el que había salido a comprar, porque si no hubiese sido por ese encuentro seguiría mentido en su mansión, como un viejo ermitaño, distanciado del mundo y de sus amigos.

Cuando llegó a la residencia Hyuga entró sin dudar, a pesar de que varios guardias intentaron detenerlo, para luego irrumpir en la gran sala donde se encontraba sentado Hiashi, tomando un té junto a su hija menor. Tan tranquilos, como si no hubieran herido a la peliazul.

—Así que al fin te dignas a visitarme—escupió el patriarca de los Uchiha con un tono ácido y lleno de rencor.

—Supongo que su vistita es porque Nee-chan le habrá dicho sobre su matrimonio—comentó Hanabi al mayor.

El exvengador sencillamente no podía creer como ellos se eran tan insensibles con ese tema, como podían hacer que Hinata sufriera de esa manera, sencillamente no lo podía permitir.

—Hinata no se va a casar—soltó serio el morocho, mirando directamente a los ojos del Hyuga, que arqueó una ceja y rio burlescamente.

—No eres tú el que decide eso—dijo en tono serio y firme.

—¡Ni tú! —gritó indignado. —Esa decisión solo le corresponde a Hinata, así que no tienes ningún derecho de obligarla a que se case. Y si en algún momento ella decide hacerlo será conmigo—respondió, como si fuera lo más común del mundo, haciendo que una ligera sonrisa se asomara en el rostro de la castaña y por un segundo la seria mirada del Hyuga se suavizara.

—Te lo dije padre, no tenías porqué preocuparte—dijo Hanabi en un tono más cordial que extrañó al Uchiha.

—Supongo que tenías razón—dijo mucho más calmado el mayor desconcertando todavía más al azabache, que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

—Así se hace Uchiha, pasaste la prueba—decía divertida la ojiperla. —Me alegra que Nee-chan esté como alguien como tú—comentaba feliz. —Por tu cara supongo que no entiendes nada, así que te lo explicaré—dijo. —Bueno, como ya llevabas saliendo un año con Nee-chan y todavía no venías a presentarte formalmente Otto-san creyó que solo estabas jugando con Nee-chan, por eso se me ocurrió hacer este pequeño truco, para así probarle que tú de verdad quieres a mi hermana—finalizó, haciendo que una ligera vena de rabia saliera en la frente del pelinegro.

—¡Pero tenía que ser así! Hinata estaba llorando—decía molesto, haciendo que otra vez el castaño se pusiera serio.

—Sé que he herido a mi hija, pero prefería que sufriera un rato que si al final tú solo estabas jugando con ella—contestó. —Por ello te pido que a partir de ahora la cuides, Uchiha—dijo haciendo una reverencia al chico, dejando sorprendido tanto a él como a su hija, ya que nunca había visto a su padre inclinarse frente a alguien.

De repente la puerta se volvió a abrirse, para encontrarse la figura de una cansada peliazul. Ella se había quedado pensado que era lo que debía hacer, pero sencillamente sentía que no podía dejar solo a su novio frente a esta situación, era algo que ambos debían resolver.

—Padre, yo realmente no me puedo casar con alguien que no sea Sasuke-kun—dijo la chica nerviosa. —Por favor, no me alejes de él—pidió.

El morocho se encontraba sorprendido frente a las palabras de su novia, pero no dudo ni un momento en ir a su lado. Con firmeza tomó su mano y se acercó junto a ella hacia el hombre.

—Permítame casarme con Hinata—dijo el azabache, sonrojando por completo a la peliazul, que se le comenzaban a formar lágrimas de felicidad.

—Cuídala—dijo Hiashi, para que luego su primogénita saltara a sus brazos, agradeciéndole.

—¡Yo quiero ser la dama de honor! —decía muy animada la menor, haciendo que todos rieran.

Sasuke miró a su futura esposa, las lágrimas que ahora empañaban su rostro eran de felicidad, tal ve si él hubiese ido antes a visitarlos ella no hubiera llorado, pero al menos se alegraba de que ahora la peliazul sería suya por siempre. No volvería a dejar que la tristeza volviera a ella.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: Holis, no sé muy bien de donde salió esto, pero hubo un comentario de Mangetsu Hyuga que me dijo que hiciera una historia conociendo al suegro y a la cuñadita y esto fue lo que me quedó. No sé si tenías esto en mente.**

 **Bueno, espero que os gustase.**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews!**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
